


I Thought You Loved me. I Was Wrong.

by MikeymHeere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Depressing story ahead, I guess this is a songfic????, M/M, Panic Attack, Songfic, This was for a writing hour so here you go????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeymHeere/pseuds/MikeymHeere
Summary: This is a really sad one-shot. It takes place before/during Michael in the Bathroom. Prepare for the tears, i'm so sorry about this. I cannot write summaries.





	I Thought You Loved me. I Was Wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write at all. This isn't very good and this is my first BMC one-shot i'm actually posting so please, be aware of that. 
> 
> The song is: My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne.

"I thought you loved me. I was wrong." 

Michael looked at Jeremy, tears in his eyes. He loved Jeremy. He really did, but he should have known that Jeremy would never love him back. He had thought for a moment. He thought Jeremy actually fucking loved him but he was wrong. Jeremy left the bathroom and Michael stood there. Alone. Alone with his thoughts and his feelings. He dropped to the ground, tears rolling down his face. Stupid. That's what this was, stupid and pathetic. He hated himself. He hated himself for letting himself fall in love. Letting the small words and gestures that Jeremy said or did mean something. He shouldn't have done it. It would save him from all the pain. No, he had fallen in love, and he had fallen hard. The only problem was Jeremy didn't love him back. No, he never loved him back. The teen pressed his back against the cold wall of the bathroom, pulling the small pair of earbuds out from his pocket. He always had them with him when he didn't have his headphones. He took out his phone and plugged them in, letting himself get lost in the music that poured out from them as soon as he opened Spotify and pressed play. The lyrics seemed to fit his mood pretty well. 

/So much for my happy ending/  
/So much for my happy ending/

In the moment it seemed like words were the only thing he could confide in. They spoke so much truth that it seemed like they never should have been written in the first place. But at the same time it seemed like there was a secret between each word. A secret only Michael knew about. One that only he could understand. 

/Lets talk this over/  
/It's not like we're dead/

He tried talking it over with Jeremy. He tried so damn hard to convince him that he was only looking out for him. Jeremy didn't want any of it. He never wanted anything to do with Michael in the first place. He just could never say it because he was afraid of being alone. 

/Was it something I did?/  
/Was it something you said?/ 

Was there some sort of key that Michael had missed? Some sort of key phrase he should have been looking out for? One that would have warned him this was coming. He didn't notice the tears rolling down his face, or how his nails were digging into his arms. He didn't notice the small specks of blood he was leaving on the title floor. He just noticed the emptiness in his heart and the heaviness in his chest.

/Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead/  
/Held up so high on such a breakable thread/

Michael felt more alone than ever before. He'd always had one person to fall back on and that was Jeremy. It would always be Jeremy. Now Jeremy was gone. Who did he have to fall back on? Who did he have to trust anymore. His only rock was gone and Michael felt like he was drowning. 

/You were all the things I thought I knew/  
/And I thought we could be/

Turns out. Michael didn't know Jeremy at all, or maybe he did. A small part of him had always known Jeremy didn't want anything to do with him. He always wanted to be popular, he wanted nothing more than his peers to notice him. He'd never be good enough. That much was simple. It wasn't hard to figure that out really. Jeremy had always wished he'd be cool 

/ All this time you were pretending/  
/So much for my happy ending/

That's when the panic attack started. The knocking on the door. The fear gripping his heart. He hated it. He hated everything about panic attacks. The tears didn't stop. The tears would never stop. His heart was broken because the one person he loved most in the world would never love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. Please leave suggestions or prompts! I'll try and get to them as fast as I can.


End file.
